Désolé
by Aimee Black
Summary: Sobre despedidas e o vazio que parecia lhe consumir a alma.


Disclaimer: Só estou levando os personagens da J.K. Rowling para dar uma voltinha, nada disso me pertence. A letra, a quem possa interessar, é de "Hole in my Soul", do Apocalyptica.

 **Désolé**

(por Aimeé Black)

 _A fire inside but my blood's turning cold_

 _I'm walking alone down this desolate road_

 _Yesterday feels like a life time ago_

A maioria dos moradores de Godric's Hollow concordaria que novembro trouxera um frio atípico naquele ano e a garoa fina que caía parecia apenas mais um bom argumento para que as pessoas permanecessem em suas casas. Do bar ainda aberto escapavam, vez por outra, vozes mais acaloradas e intensas risadas, as únicas responsáveis por quebrar o silêncio. Não havia homem ou mulher à vista quando aquele vulto negro surgiu no meio da rua.

A figura que ali aparatara cambaleou por dois ou três passos antes de se aprumar. Apertou as vestes negras e pesadas contra o corpo – não porque esperava recuperar algum aspecto da dignidade a muito perdida, mas num esforço vão de manter algum controle sobre si próprio. Apenas os dedos longos e ossudos estavam visíveis, agarrados ao tecido com uma força desnecessária. O rosto permanecia oculto nas sombras do capuz. O velho ordenara expressamente que ele não devia ser visto, que não era prudente. Dissera que se o pegassem, seria enviado para Azkaban. No fundo, nada disso importava mais.

Que fosse para o inferno.

Caminhou, vacilante, até o portão do cemitério – e a mesma força que o atraía, como se aquela fosse uma questão de vida ou morte, também parecia refreá-lo. Ergueu os olhos, contemplando-o por um instante através das grades de ferro. Nas lápides próximas, que se enfileiravam rentes ao muro da Igreja, as luzes coloridas que passavam pelos vitrais brincavam na superfície da pedra úmida. Mais adiante, porém, muito pouco podia ser visto. Por fim, deslizou pelo portão entreaberto, evitando qualquer barulho que pudesse denunciá-lo.

Deixou-se percorrer a esmo os jazigos perfeitamente alinhados, os olhos se detendo vez ou outra nos nomes. A iminência de uma confirmação derradeira parecia lhe constringir o peito, o coração batia acelerado. Quando por fim se deparou com a lápide onde eram lidos os nomes dos Potter, sentiu o coração vacilar. Ali estavam, entalhados no mármore branco em caligrafia elegante, e abaixo deles podia-se ler: _O último inimigo a ser destruído é a morte_. Ainda que os olhos negros parecessem ter sido pregados as letras, nada viam.

A aceitação lhe atingiu com ferocidade, fazendo os joelhos cederem sob seu peso, indo de encontro a terra fofa. Os braços se apertavam ao redor do corpo, como se quisessem impedi-lo de quebrar, e as lágrimas escorriam livres pelo rosto pálido e macilento. Se um dia conjecturou que a morte de Potter pudesse lhe causar imenso regozijo ou satisfação, agora tal pensamento lhe revirava as entranhas. Fora cegado pelo egoísmo e, se agora Potter estava morto e enterrado sob seus pés, isso de nada importava. Com ele, também havia sido ela enterrada – e era como se ele houvesse jogado cada uma das pás de terra sobre o seu caixão.

Que houvesse sido ele a morrer, no fim das contas. Morreria mil vezes para que ela pudesse estar viva – ainda que fosse ao lado do outro. E morreria outras tantas para ouvi-la rir uma última vez, aquele riso leve com o qual ela o presenteava sem saber, quando debochava de suas seriedades. Para contemplar aqueles olhos verdes e perspicazes, que pareciam encerrar em si toda a vida do mundo.

Amaldiçoou-se por nunca ter cumprido as promessas que fizera a ela – por nunca ter sido alguém do qual ela pudesse se orgulhar. Cego e tolo, era tudo que era. Matara a única pessoa que um dia foi capaz de demonstrar qualquer afeição por ele – não sem antes destruir, também, tal sentimento. Uma vida de miséria era o que lhe restara – e as infindáveis promessas que fizera ao diretor. Não esperava, contudo, redenção; protegeria o menino por ela e, talvez assim, pudesse aplacar uma parte ínfima de seus erros. Mas bem sabia, ali de joelhos na terra úmida, que para seus pecados já não havia perdão.

Por quanto tempo ficou ali, prostrado, não saberia dizer; eventualmente foi capaz de reunir forças para se pôr de pé novamente. Hesitou, encarando brevemente a lápide. Enfim, puxou a varinha do bolso das vestes e, com a mão visivelmente tremula, conjurou um único lírio branco sobre a sepultura. Um instante depois, não mais estava lá.

 _I've got a hole in my soul where you used to be_

 _There's a thorn in my heart and it's killing me_

 _I wish I could go back and do it all differently_

 _'Cause now there's a hole in my soul where you used to be_


End file.
